


Fill You Up (With my Love)

by Acanthus_Leaves



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Chubby, Chubby Kink, F/F, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Fat belly, Feedee Rachel, Feeder Quinn, Feeder/Feedee, Feeder/Feedee dynamic, Feeding, Obesity kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Kink, belly stuffing, feederism, obesity, so much kink, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acanthus_Leaves/pseuds/Acanthus_Leaves
Summary: Rachel needs to gain weight for a show. Quinn is very happy to help. Stuffing and weight gain galore.





	1. Eighty Pounds in Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will contain extreme weight gain, stuffing scenes, and other kinky goodness. If this isn't your thing, click away now! Chapter titles represent weight gained so far.

Rachel was excited. When she’d gotten the call from the director saying that she was being considered for the role, she was ecstatic. After auditions upon auditions, and a few plays in off-Broadway shows, she finally had her chance. She was a bit worried by the producers telling her that they had to discuss something with her first. After extensive googling, she figured that they would simply be asking her about her schedule, or maybe they needed her to dye her hair for the show. She was fine with that. She was ready to make any changes needed for this show. The script was good. Tony-worthy. She needed this role. And the fact that they asked her in for this meeting meant that she was a serious contender. If Rachel Berry was anything, she was a winner.

She waited outside the producer’s office until she was let in. She shook hands with the producers, Mr. Sydney and Mr. Conrad before sitting down in front of their desk.  
“Hello, Rachel. We’re so glad you could meet with us,” Mr. Sydney said.

Rachel smiled. “Thank you. I’m so glad you called me. I promise you, you will not regret choosing me for this role. I’m a very hard worker.”

Mr. Conrad let out a throaty chuckle. “You don’t have the role yet, Rachel, we have a few things to discuss with you first.  
“We are making a changes to the script. The story is going to be the same, and we still think you’d be perfect in this role. The only thing is… you’re a bit too skinny for it, now,” he told her.

Rachel frowned. Had she misheard? “I’m sorry? Too skinny? What does that mean? I’m at a peak weight for performing. This is what every industry professional has told me,” she said indignantly.

“Yes, of course. You are perfect,” Mr. Sydney said. “But we want to add variety to this show. We want our main character to be a big girl. It’ll draw in so many people, just curious about it. It’ll be something different in a theatre climate where everything is so generic,” he said. “Having said that, we did love your audition. We want to keep you onboard. So, would you be willing to gain some weight for this role? We’ve agreed, with the writers, that you’d have to be around two hundred pounds. You’ve have six months to gain the weight. If you want to back out, though, you’re free to turn down the offer. It’s up to you.”

Rachel was shocked. That was the only way she could describe it. Everywhere said that she needed to be small, versatile. She needed to fit every role under the sun. And she took care of body, made sure the be able to fit that mould. And here they were, asking her to literally burst out of it. At first, she thought she would turn it down. She wasn’t going to gain eighty pounds in six months. She was just it was doable, but did she really want to do it?

But then. But then. This was her first big break at a show. And it was a good show. Even with the changes to the script, it was golden acting material. The thought of letting it go just broke her heart. This was everything she was working for. So… if she had to let herself go a little bit – a lot, then so be it. This was her chance. Quinn was always telling her that she was focusing too much on her training regimen and her strict diet. Well, now she would be able to eat. And eat, and eat. She took a deep breath and looked back at the two producers.

“All right. I’ll do it. This is an opportunity I don’t want to pass up. Six months, you said?” she asked.

“Yes, six months. And we don’t want it to be in muscle. So just eat lots of carbs. The dietician we consulted suggested a 4000 to 5000 calorie diet a day. We can put you in touch with her, if you’d like,” Mr. Conrad said.

Rachel shook her head. “My girlfriend is a personal trainer. She’ll be able to help me,” she assured them.

“Great! Then we’ll get in touch with you in two months to see how you’re progressing. If, at any point, you wish to retreat from this, feel free to do so,” Mr. Sydney said, standing to shake her hand. “Have a good day, Ms. Berry. We’ll see you soon.”

Rachel shook their hands and made sure that they had all of her contact information before leaving the office. She was still a little bit in shock, but happy with her decision. She was going to be the lead in a Broadway show. That was all she ever wanted. A lot of actors gained or lost weight for a role. She wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary. And, if she was honest with herself… the thought of completely letting for of her habits excited her. A lot.

As she walked home, she rehearsed how she was going to tell Quinn about this. Hopefully her girlfriend would be okay with it. Quinn was supportive of everything Rachel did but this… Rachel honestly didn’t know. She’d have to see. Rachel suddenly came across a bakery, the smell of sweets jumping out at her. She debated for a second before going in. If she was going to do this, she would throw herself into it like she did with everything. She ordered a baker’s dozen donuts, some cream puffs and a couple of croissants. She hurried home, sat on the sofa, and dug in.

That’s how Quinn found her when she came home a half hour later. Rachel had finished the croissants and cream puffs and was halfway through the donuts. She could feel herself slowing down, but she was determined she could finish the box. Quinn stared at her girlfriend in shock.

“I… are you okay? Did something happen at the meeting for the show?” she asked worriedly, going to sit beside Rachel. 

Rachel set her donut down and leaned forward to kiss Quinn’s cheek. “Yes, something did happen. But it’s all good, I promise,” she told her. “So, they want me in the role. But they made some changes to the script and they want a… bigger actress playing the lead. So, they said that I can have it as long as I put on eighty pounds by May. I know it sounds crazy, but a lot of actors put on weight for roles, so why should I be any different? What do you think? You think it’s crazy, don’t you?”

Quinn laughed and pressed a kiss to Rachel’s lips. “Will you stop talking,” she teased. “I can’t say it’s not… a little bit surprising – eighty pounds is a lot. But it’s for the show. I completely understand that. Is it going to make you happy? I mean, it sure looks like it with how much you’ve plowed through already.”

Rachel nodded. “It will. This is my big break, Quinn. I can’t just let it go.”

Quinn smiled softly. “Then hand me your phone,” she told her.

“Why?” 

“Well, if you’re going to gain eighty pounds… we’re going to need an extra-large pizza in here right away.”


	2. Fifteen Pounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Rachel's journey, with some Quinn perspective.

Quinn set down two bags of cookies in her almost-full cart. This was on top of the bags of chips, the puddings, the cakes, the ribs, chicken, pasta, bread, cheese, potatoes, carrots, grapes and soda. She was going to make a quick stop in the ice cream aisle and then it was back home to Rachel.

It had been a month since Rachel had decided to start gaining the weight. She had already put on fifteen pounds, which to Quinn was astounding. Rachel was always one to eat slowly, eat small portions throughout the day, and exercise. Not that there was anything wrong with that. But the second that Rachel had decided to stop all of that, the weight had just piled on incredibly easily. Fifteen pounds in a month was astounding. As a personal trainer, Quinn helped people lose weight or gain muscle mass, if that’s what they wanted. Never had she seen someone put on or lose pounds the same way Rachel was gaining.

And Quinn loved it.

She’d never shared this with Rachel, never even thought of it. She knew how meticulous Rachel was about her body. But Quinn had always had the fantasy of seeing Rachel grow bigger, see her let go. Quinn never would have asked her to do it. Rachel’s career depended on her slender physique and Quinn did not want to put that in jeopardy. But now an opportunity had fallen in her lap and Quinn was not going to give it up. 

Gaining weight is what Rachel wanted. And if that would make Rachel happy, then who was Quinn to deny her?

Over the past few weeks, Quinn had been preparing meals for Rachel while Quinn was away at work, making sure that Rachel would meet her calorie quota. But that didn’t prove to be a problem. Rachel, it turns out, really liked food. A lot. And now that she had no reason to restrict her eating, or follow a certain diet, she was indulging in everything. Sure, their grocery bill was higher, but Quinn made more than enough to support the both of them. Plus, Rachel would bring in some revenue from the show as well.  
Quinn paid for the food and then made her way home, stopping to pick up some of the ramen noodles she knew Rachel loved. When she got home, she found Rachel sitting on the couch, just like she had all those weeks ago. 

Oh, and hadn’t that been a sight. Empty pastry boxes around her, a donut in hand and her stomach pushing out against her shirt. Quinn had had to keep herself under control at that moment, so as to not freak Rachel out. Quinn shook her head and focused on the Rachel that was in front of her, a Rachel whose entire body had softened out. Her face had become plump, as had her legs. Her belly had developed an adorable little pooch. But it was Rachel hips that were the true stars. They had been the first, and the quickest to expand. Even now, Quinn could see them straining against Rachel’s leggings. She knew for a fact that Rachel’s jeans had stopped fitting her a couple of days ago. She’d have to go get Rachel some new clothes. But the small, demonic part of Quinn also wanted to see Rachel’s hips make the seams of those leggings give way. So Quinn decided to let Rachel wear her old clothes until she said something.

“Hi, Quinn!” Rachel said, standing after taking another spoonful of pudding. “How was grocery shopping? You should have let me come with you. I feel bad that you have to carry all of those on your own.”

Quinn set the bags down and waved her off. “Don’t. I don’t mind at all. You need to stay here and focus on the task at hand,” she said, going to wrap an arm around Rachel’s (softer, fuller, beautiful) waist and kissed her deeply. “You know I want to help you. Now, here’s some cookies. I’ll reheat some pizza and make some chicken alfredo. How does that sound?” she asked.

Rachel took the cookies and sat back on the sofa. “That sounds delicious, is what I think. Let me know if you need any help, Quinnie,” she told her.  
“The best way you’re helping is finishing off your pudding and eating cookies,” she said playfully.

Quinn went to the kitchen and started cooking the food. Cooking for Rachel was always fun. Even before all of this. Rachel wasn’t picky as long as it was a lean, healthy meal. But now Quinn could experiment with rich, carb-laden food and Rachel loved it even more. Quinn had a feeling that Rachel was enjoying this just as much as Quinn was. She coated the chicken in a batter, set it in the oven and got the pasta boiling. She brought a couple slices of leftover pizza to Rachel in the living room. “Here you go. The pasta will be ready soon-ish,” she said.

Rachel, having finished the pudding, took a slice of pizza and bit into it. “Tell me how your day was?” She asked, leaning against Quinn.  
Quinn wrapped an arm around Rachel’s stomach, smiling at the accumulation of fat she felt there. She knew that as Rachel got bigger, she’d have a hard time keeping her hands to herself. Hopefully Rachel wouldn’t mind.

“Oh, my day was normal. People worked out, I helped them. How about you? What did you do?”  
She asked.

“Um, pretty much just this,” Rachel laugh, her cheeks flushing a bit. “And I did a bit of dance practice. I don’t want to lose my edge just because I need to be as sedentary as possible for the next few months,” she said.

“You seem to be enjoying it, if I do say so myself,” Quinn teased, pinching Rachel’s belly, smiling when that elicited a gasp from the other girl.  
“You’ve just been so helpful,” Rachel breathed.

Quinn kissed her hair. “I’ve got to go make the pasta. Finish up in here and get ready,” she told her. The pasta was done a half hour later. Quinn brought out a heaping bowl for Rachel, and a smaller bowl for herself.

They watched TV for a while as Rachel slowly made her way through the bowl. Though she’d gotten used to eating a lot, she still needed to stretch her stomach to accommodate more food and so had to eat slowly. She finally finished the bowl, Quinn watching her intently. Rachel asked for another bowl; Quinn happily complied, giving Rachel a good majority of what was left in the pasta pot.

When Rachel finished that bowl, her breathing was shallow, her belly stuffed tight and pushing far out. She had to keep her back arched in order to relieve some of the pressure in her belly from an entire day’s stuffing.

Quinn cleared her throat and gently rubbed Rachel’s belly. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

Rachel hissed at the feeling. “Full. So full. Please, no more food,” she said with her big, pouty eyes.

“No more food, I promise. How about some belly rubs? Can you lie back?” she asked, helping Rachel lean back against the sofa. Her stomach stuck out even more this way, and the fact that Rachel’s double chin was visible at this angle made Quinn bite her lip. The sight was almost too much. But Quinn shook it off, though Rachel was looking at her as though she knew exactly what Quinn was thinking. Quinn leaned forward to kiss Rachel gently and then carefully rubbing circles into Rachel’s belly, occasionally putting pressure on it just to elicit a gasp from the stuffed girl.

“Do you know how beautiful you look like this?” Quinn whispered.

Rachel smiled. “You keep saying it, so it must be true. I’m glad you like it. I was worried you’d freak out about it at first,” she said.

Quinn shook her head. “Never. I want you to be happy. This is for a show! You’re going to kill that part. How could I freak out about that?” she told her.

Rachel smiled and closed her eyes. “You like this, don’t you? Like… really like it. Feeding me food, helping me get fat?”

Quinn’s hands paused on Rachel’s belly and she took in a deep breath. “I-I… y-yes, I do. I just think you look great like this; at any weight. It’s been amazing see you let go these past few weeks. You deserve it,” she said. “But yes, I like watching you get bigger and I can’t wait to see you at two hundred pounds.”

Rachel laughed. “Well, good, because at the rate I’m going, I’m going to be reaching that threshold soon enough,” she said, patting her stomach.

Quinn laughed. “I sure hope so. And I’ll help you every second of the way,” she said, leaning down to press a kiss to Rachel’s still-distended belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any little scenes you want to see, let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can do!


	3. Twenty-five Pounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel bursts out of her first item of clothing

It’s tight. So tight. Wearable, but so, so, so tight.

Rachel stares in the mirror at her form in the black dress that was slightly too big on her a month and a half ago. But now, with twenty-five extra pounds on her frame, she was starting to outgrow it. She and Quinn were going out for dinner and this was the only thing Rachel had that was able to button up. She really had to go shopping for new clothes. She just got distracted with the delicious food Quinn made for her. And now she was stuck with this. In this. But then again, it wasn’t too bad. It hugged Rachel’s curves in all the right ways. Quinn would like it, that’s for sure.

Rachel took a deep breath, trying to ignore the tightness as the dress squeezed around her stomach, and went out to meet Quinn, who looked just as elegant as ever in a cream-coloured strapless dress and a gold jacket.

Quinn’s breath skipped when she saw Rachel. She was positively overflowing in that dress. She wondered how tight it fit around Rachel’s body. Quinn had to take deep breaths. They were going out for dinner. She couldn’t rip Rachel’s clothes off. At least not right away. Quinn had a few things planned for their dinner that night. Rachel’s dress did nothing but help that.

“You look beautiful, Rach,” Quinn said, pulling Rachel in and kissing her hair.

“Thank you. You look really pretty, too. Does this dress look too tight on me?” Rachel asked. 

Quinn ran a hand over Rachel’s body, feeling how constricting the dress was. “I think it looks perfect,” she told her. “Now, let’s go. I don’t want to miss our reservation,” she said, taking Rachel’s hand and leading her to a cab.

When they got to the restaurant, they were seated and Quinn immediately ordered a plate of pita bread and cheese spinach dip as an appetizer. “Pick two things you want on the menu. I’ll eat half of one and you can eat the rest,” she told her with a grin, setting the menu down.  
“A plate and a half?” Rachel asked, blushing slightly.

“A appetizer, a plate and a half and their rocky mountain chocolate cake,” Quinn said.

Rachel took in a breath. That sounded like a lot of food. Of course she’d been eating much more over the past few weeks, but to eat it all at once? In a tight dress? Rachel looked at Quinn’s grin. This was a challenge to see how Rachel could fare. Quinn had planned all of this. And how did Rachel love her for it. Lately, Rachel had been discovering many of the more… pleasurable aspects of this weight gain journey she was on. And the little games Quinn played made Rachel enjoy it even more. And plus, who was Rachel Berry if she didn’t accept a challenge?

Rachel looked at the menu. “Then, I’ll have the three-quarter pound fully loaded burger and fries and you’ll have half a plate of the steak sandwich,” she told her. 

The waiter brought the appetizer and took their orders. Once he was gone, Quinn took two of the pita breads and some dip before pushing it over to Rachel. “All yours, babe,” she said.

Rachel nodded and started in on the food, trying not to eat as quickly as she did when she was home alone. But still, the dish was gone within ten minutes. 

Quinn ran the tip of her shoe against the inner of Rachel’s leg. “You’re doing really well, my hungry, hungry girl,” she said in a low, teasing voice.

Rachel laughed. “And I am more than ready for more,” she said as their main entrées were brought. Rachel stared at the burger in front of her. It was massive. She could do it, though. She knew she could. She bit into the burger and managed to devour it quickly enough, eating fries in between to give herself a break. Then Quinn passed her own half plate to Rachel, which Rachel was able to finish just as quickly. This was all the amount of food that Rachel had grown accustomed to eating lately. It was nothing. Sure, she was full when she finished both meals, but it was the nice, comforting fullness.  
And then Quinn ordered dessert.

A Rocky Mountain cake. It was chocolate and peanut cake, covered in chocolate icing and marshmallows. The piece was easily as big as the burger Rachel had eaten.  
Rachel took in a shaky breath and started eating, aware of Quinn’s and a few of the other patrons’ eyes on her.

Slowly, slowly, she finished the cake. Her breathing was shallow, which was half due to how full she was, but also due to the fact that her dress had gone from constricting to just too small. She felt some of the seams groaning at the weight of her distended belly being compacted into such a small space. A look to Quinn’s face showed the other girl was enjoying this. And if Rachel was honest, she was also enjoying it.

“Shall we go home? Or can you fit any more in there?” she asked, biting her lip.

Rachel shook her hand. “Not unless you want me to burst like a balloon,” she said.

Quinn smirked. “Not just yet, anyways,” she said. She paid for the food and helped a waddling Rachel up to a cab.

Rachel’s stomach was pushing out of the dress, causing more strain to the fabric. Rachel rubbed her belly and put another hand on her back to steady herself, laughing to herself  
because she was sure she looked like she was six months pregnant. Rachel just couldn’t wait to get home, get out of this tight dress and let her belly be free.

The two got into a cab, and the minute Rachel sat, she heard a ripping sound, and then the feeling of pressure being released. She looked down and saw a tear poking out of the side seams of her dress, a taught stretch of belly visible there. Rachel shifting, trying to close the gap between fabrics, but it only caused the hole to tear more, going almost around to her belly button.

Quinn poked the flesh that was showing and grinned. She figured Rachel would rip the dress sooner or later. She was so much bigger now than she’d been before, and Quinn was so happy to have witnessed it.

Rachel blushed deeply. She couldn’t believe she’d just burst out of her clothes. Though it was nice to give the heavy weight of her belly somewhere to rest free of any constraints of fabric. Rachel sat back, both hands on her belly as they rode home.

When they got to the apartment, Quinn helped Rachel waddle back upstairs.

Quinn immediately brought Rachel to the bedroom, pulling off her dress and letting out a groan when Rachel’s belly flopped heavily out of it. 

“You’re so beautiful. And look how round you are. You burst out of your dress, Rach. That'd do hot,” Quinn said, running hands over the heavy globe. “Gosh, I’m so lucky,” she said, kissing Rachel.

Rachel laughed. “I’m the lucky one. I love that you love this,” she said.

“Mm, love is an understatement,” Quinn said. She gave Rachel’s belly another shake, eliciting a whine from the actress and then pushed her back on the best. “How about a belly rub for my big girl? Tomorrow we’ll get you clothes that you don’t burst out of. Yet,” she told her, letting out a chuckle at Rachel’s blush. Rachel closed her eyes and let Quinn rub her overstuffed belly.

[Reference to about what Rachel looks like now (her arms are a bit bigger).](http://67.media.tumblr.com/22ae25d9a241546d0a12390c050daeda/tumblr_o9ev9eimC01shhtyjo1_540.jpg)


	4. Thirty-five pounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel goes for a check-up with the producers of the show. Little does she know that her director enjoys her recent weight gain. Quinn and Rachel try funnel-feeding.

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror one last time, straightening her dress and made sure everything looked good. This was her first time meeting with the director and the producers of the show so they could see her… progress. Her thirty-five pounds of progress.

And boy, had she ever made progress, though this was mostly due to Quinn’s help. Rachel looked at her body. Her face had gotten considerably rounder along the bottom, as had her arms. Her breasts and butt were all at least two sizes bigger than they’d been when she started. Her thighs and even calves had thickened. And then there was her belly, which curved proudly outward from underneath the empire-waist dress she was wearing. It was definitely the largest part of her, though she was sure it would only get bigger from here. She did have forty-five pounds to gain, still. But she liked it. She felt happy. She hadn’t expected enjoying being bigger, enjoying the process of getting bigger. Quinn had seen to it that not only was Rachel growing at far past the pace that was needed, but that she enjoyed it. Rachel appreciated that more than anything. 

Having already eaten the lunch Quinn had set for her today, Rachel double-checked herself in the mirror once more, hoping her dress emphasized her features while not being too short. Oh well. It would have to do. She put on her new coat, which she had bought to be more than roomy for now and quickly made her way to the studio.

The two producers were over the moon with Rachel’s progress, as was the director, Jesse. They were glad that they had someone so committed on board and that the way she was filling out solidified their decision that she was perfect for the role. Rachel grinned happily through all of this. Rachel Berry loved praise more than anything, even if it was for something like this. She always put her all into everything, after all. 

They discussed more logistics of the show, and when rehearsals would start and all that other information before they let Rachel go. As Rachel was leaving, thinking about the pound cake Quinn had made the other day that was waiting for her in the fridge, she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Jesse, her director.

“Rachel, hi! I was wondering if we could get some coffee? I feel we should get to know each other a bit, since we’re going to be working together non-stop once we start rehearsals,” he told her.

Rachel laughed. “As long as that coffee is accompanied by a cream puff, I agree,” she said, her stomach letting out a low rumble of hunger.

Jesse looked from Rachel’s stomach back to her face and grinned. “Of course it does. Let’s go, there’s a great place around the corner,” he told her.

Once they were seated, Rachel started on her cream puff while Jesse spoke.

“You know, I remember seeing you at your audition. You were so skinny. I never thought you’d be able to gain the weight,” he told her. “I’m really glad you are, though. You’re so perfect for this show.”

Rachel blushed and swallowed her cream puff. “Oh, thank you. Well, my girlfriend, Quinn, helps me a lot. She sets my food plan and everything,” she told him. “I think this show is the opportunity of a lifetime. I’m honoured that you all chose me. Hopefully I’m not making you wait too long,” she said, finishing her cream puff, her eyes darting over the pastry display. That was the only problem these days. When she had one treat, she could never stop at the one. But she didn’t want to pig out in front of her boss. That’s something that was reserved for Quinn.

Jesse, though, noticed this and smiled. “Of course not, you’re actually farther along than we thought you’d be at this point. You’re doing very well, Rachel,” he assured her. “Now, would you like more food? I can practically hear that belly of yours rumbling,” he said, making sure to keep his tone light so she’d know he didn’t mind.

Rachel bit her lip. “I… I would. I forgot to bring a snack, I’m sorry. I can pay for it,” she said, pulling out her wallet.

Jesse waved her off. “Nonsense. You’re doing this for the show. I can cover it. I’ll be back,” he said with another grin before going in line. When he came back, he had a plate with thirteen assorted pastries on it. Rachel’s mouth immediately started watering.

“Oh, my. Thank you so much,” she said, almost forgetting her manners before starting to dig in.

Jesse watched Rachel eat with rapt attention, enjoying the sight. He was glad that he’d get to periodically see Rachel’s progress in getting fat, but he almost wished he could be there to see her eat with abandon like she was doing now on a day-to-day basis. But this was good for now. He let Rachel eat, figuring that conversation would not be ideal right now. When she was finished, Rachel leaned back in her chair, rubbing her belly a bit. Jesse had to do all he could to stop himself from going over and rubbing it for her, wanting to feel how full she was, or if she had more room. But he had to remind himself that they were in public.

“Well, I should be going, unfortunately,” Jesse told her. “This was nice, Rachel. I look forward to seeing you in a few months,” he said. 

Rachel shook his hand, having enjoyed spending the afternoon with Jesse. She liked the fact that he had so gladly indulged her cravings. Maybe they could have a late lunch together. Next time.

Rachel slowly made her way back home, stopping for two giant pretzels at a street cart. When she got home, she was greeted by the smell of cookies baking and of their blender going off. “Quinn?” she called, going to the kitchen.

Quinn was in the kitchen, pouring cake mix and heavy cream into the blender, which already had liquefied food inside. She set everything down when she saw Rachel and went to hug her. “Hi, beautiful. How was the meeting?” she asked.

Rachel hummed. “It was amazing! They’re happy with my progress. The director brought me for coffee afterwards so we could chat. I think he liked watching me eat as much as you do,” she told Quinn. "He was really nice, though. Don't worry."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. “Well, as long as you prefer me, I guess I can let people watch you eat. You are beautiful when you do it,” she said, running a hand over Rachel’s belly. “Oh, and it feels like you’ve been eating quite a bit already. Well, I hope you have room. I figured tonight was a good night to try that funnel you made me buy. I’m making a weight gain shake. It’s supposed to be great for people who are trying to get fat,” Quinn told her, going back to the blender. “I just have to add the cookies once they’re ready and then we’ll be good to go.”

Rachel squealed and clapped her hands. Since she and Quinn both were very interested in the gaining process, Rachel had done some research and found that funnel feeding was supposed to be fun for both parties. Rachel had been wanting to try it for a while, but they hadn’t had the time yet. “I can’t wait! You know I really want to try this. I’m just going to get changed and get set up in the living room,” she said as she took her coat off.

Quinn looked at Rachel and shook her head. “No, keep it on. That dress frames your belly perfectly. I want to see what it looks like when you have this in it,” she said.

Rachel blushed once more and nodded. “Okay. I’ll go in the living room, then?” she asked.

Quinn nodded. “Sit comfortably. I’ll be there in just a sec,” she said as she took the cookies out.

Rachel went to the living room, sitting with her back to the armrest, legs up on the sofa. She figured this would be the best position. No pressure on her belly and it would be easiest for the tube to go in this way.

Quinn came in the living room a few minutes later, funnel and shake in hand. She took a minute to admire Rachel’s form lying on the sofa, with her belly sticking up proudly. This was probably her favourite position of Rachel’s, and Quinn couldn’t wait to see Rachel lying like that when she was a full two hundred pounds.

Quinn went to Rachel and pulled her hair away from her face and made her lean her head back on the armrest. “I’m putting the funnel in now. If you need more to take it out, just squeeze my wrist and I will.”

Rachel nodded. “Of course. I’m ready,” she said, opening her mouth.

Quinn inserted the tube up until it was just in front of Rachel throat, and attached the funnel to the end. 

Then she started pouring in the shake.

Rachel took deep breaths through her nose as she swallowed gulps of the shake. It was very thick, but it tasted so sweet and just good that it went down easily. Rachel closed her eyes and got into a methodic rhythm of swallowing, breathing, swallowing, breathing. She didn’t know how long it was before Quinn pulled the tube out of her mouth, the shake finished. All Rachel knew is that when she did, Rachel came back to herself and felt, before even opening her eyes, that her belly was more stretched than it had ever been. 

Indeed, when she opened her eyes and looked down, it stuck out three or four inches higher than it had previously. When she put her hand against it, it was rock solid.

Quinn sat down beside Rachel on the couch, her own hands running over Rachel’s globular belly. “That was a little over two gallons. I didn’t think you’d be able to drink it all,” she said in awe, pressing down on the taut skin, Rachel letting a burp escape.

“Sorry,” Rachel chuckled. “I just… I don’t know. I barely noticed the time passing,” she said. “Though now I’m really full. I don’t know if I can walk.”

Quinn chuckled. “Luckily for you, you’re over your calorie count for the day so you don’t have to eat any more. We should try to get you up, though, so you can change,” she said, putting her hand under Rachel’s dress to touch her belly. Her dress had ridden up, allowing quick access to the warm skin underneath.

"You need to wear this dress more. You know how I like seeing your belly emphasized."

Rachel burped again and blushed. "I'll make sure to buy more like this next time I go shopping," she said. "Now, yes, I want to change. You need to help me." She put her hand on her stomach and slowly tried to sit up. Quinn helped Rachel stand and they started the slow process of Rachel walking – or waddling – towards the bedroom. Quinn helped undress her and helped the filled girl into her pajamas, the t-shirt which was now straining against her belly.

“Already new pajamas? My girl is doing so well!” Quinn said, patting Rachel’s belly.

Rachel laughed. “Well, that’s what happens when you fill me like a cream puff,” she said, giving Quinn an adoring glare.

Quinn grinned. “You’re right. Come on, cream puff girl. Let’s go watch some TV.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know anything you'd like to see!


	5. Forty-five pounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Quinn POV and Rachel getting stuffed to her limits.

Obsession.  
That was the only way Quinn could describe what she felt for Rachel’s body. Of course Quinn would love Rachel at any weight. If she decided to stop gaining weight today, Quinn would be fine with that. It was Rachel. Rachel was always beautiful. But seeing her gain weight so quickly, seeing her eat with such pleasure and abandon just made Quinn love her more. Plus, the feeding sessions like the night with the funnel had been happening more and more frequently. Rachel was happy to indulge in all of Quinn’s fantasies, and Quinn was happy to try out anything that Rachel thought sounded interesting from her research online.

As a result of this, Quinn frequently found herself running her hands over Rachel’s new body. It was an obsession, after all. On mornings where Rachel would sleep in and Quinn would wake up before her, Quinn found her hands roaming over Rachel’s curves. Her soft belly, ample thighs, her ass, her breasts. Quinn couldn’t get enough of all of it.

It was a Saturday morning when Quinn was doing this while Rachel slept in. Rachel woke up and let out a yawn before kissing Quinn. “Good morning. Groping me again?” she asked, her tone light and happy.

Quinn laughed. “I wouldn’t call it groping. More like admiring,” she said, pressing kisses to Rachel’s cheek, chin and neck. “You’re beautiful, you know,” she whispered, her hand reaching up to cup Rachel’s breast and squeeze it.

Rachel let out a whimper. “I do know it. You help remind me of it every day,” she told her.

Quinn smiled. “Good. You should know that you’re the most gorgeous girl ever,” she said, kissing her again.

They lay there, kissing with Quinn’s hands wandering and squeezing over Rachel’s newly-developed fat, until her belly let out a loud grumble.

Quinn chuckled. “I think we should have breakfast in bed today. You relax, okay? I’ll go make breakfast,” she told Rachel, kissing her deeply once more before leaving for the kitchen.

Rachel nodded. “I like the sound of that. Hurry, though, I’m hungry,” she pouted, rubbing a hand over her grumbling belly. Though it was annoying to be almost constantly hungry, it also turned Rachel on at how much her body had completely accepted her new lifestyle.

Quinn prepared waffles, pancakes, bacon, cheesy eggs, and potatoes for Rachel’s breakfast. As she cooked, Quinn’s mind wandered to Rachel’s growing form, imagining her growing past the required two hundred pounds for the show. Quinn had always found three hundred pounds a nice, round number for a weight. Rachel would look so good being that big, with every part of her body filled with fat. Quinn often imagined Rachel ballooning out to that weight. She knew it would always be just that, fantasy. She was lucky that she was even able to help Rachel get as big as she would be at two hundred pounds. But a girl could always dream, no?

She filled up as many plates as could fit on the large tray she had bought for Rachel’s breakfasts in bed, which had become more frequent. When Quinn went back to the bedroom, she found Rachel munching on a chocolate bar that must have been left on the nightstand from one of their late-night feeding sessions.

“You really couldn’t wait, could you? I went as quickly as I could!” she said as she set the tray across Rachel’s lap.

Rachel shrugged. “A little appetizer never hurt anyone,” she said, picking up her cutlery and starting to dig in. 

Quinn grabbed her own plate and ate, though her eyes were on Rachel the whole time. Obviously, Quinn finished her one plate much sooner than Rachel did her many, so towards the end, when Rachel was slowing down, all Quinn could do was stare with rapt attention.

With three pancakes and some bacon left, Rachel leaned back and rubbed her stomach, which indeed looked stuffed. “I don’t think I can eat anymore,” Rachel said with a hiccup.

Quinn moved the tray aside and straddled Rachel’s lap. She lifted her t-shirt and rubbed Rachel belly, pressing down on it in a few spots. “No, I think you still have lots of room. Want me to help you finish?” she asked, her eyes growing dark. Feeding Rachel the last bits of her food was Quinn’s favourite part of their eating sessions. Seeing Rachel go past her limits, feeling her belly stretch to his max almost made Quinn lose it every time. She loved seeing Rachel completely give herself over to her gluttony.

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Yes, please.”

Quinn grinned. She picked up the plate, drenched a pancake in syrup and wrapped a few pieces of bacon in it. She moved the plate to rest on Rachel’s chest and folded the pancake so Rachel would be able to eat it in only a few bites. Quinn put a hand on Rachel’s chin and made her open her mouth before putting the food inside, telling her to chew.

Quinn could feel Rachel squirm from her fullness, but Quinn wouldn’t give up. Not unless Rachel said the word that told her to stop feeding her immediately. Until then, it was Quinn’s job to make Rachel eat everything that was prepared for her. 

Finally, finally, Rachel finished all the food. The familiar tightness in her stuffed belly was there once again, but this time it was more. She felt more full then she had before. Maybe it was because Quinn had also stuffed her the night before and her belly hadn’t gotten used to it. Rachel had to arch her back slightly in order to accommodate the size of her heavy gut. Other than that, she could do nothing but let out small hiccups and burps.

Quinn leaned down to kiss Rachel’s belly, smiling when she felt how full it was under her lips. She was going to offer Rachel a belly rub when she got an idea. A devious idea. “I think you need something to wash all this food down, Rach. How about some milk?” she said, her voice sweet and innocent.

Rachel’s eyes widened at the thought. She couldn’t imagine eating or drinking anything else. But then again, she knew that stuffings like these were good for stretching out her stomach so it could accommodate more food. Rachel took a deep breath. She could try it. She could always fall back on her safeword if it got to be too much. “I’ll…” Rachel burped. “I’ll try. Just a bit of milk,” she said breathlessly.

Quinn grinned giddily. “I’ll get the funnel. It’ll be easier for you,” she said. She left Rachel lying on the bed and went to get the funnel and their 1 litre milk jug. When she went back, she attached the funnel tube securely to Rachel. “Squeeze my wrist if you need me to stop,” she told her.

Quinn moved closer so that she could feel Rachel’s stomach against her body and then started pouring the milk slowly into Rachel’s stomach. Rachel brought a hand to the tube, and Quinn saw her eagerly sucking down the liquid. Rachel’s breathing became shallower and shallower, and Quinn could feel her girlfriend’s overstuffed belly pressing upwards. 

Soon enough, the milk carton was finished and Quinn pulled the tube away.

“You did so well, Rachel. I can’t believe you could drink all that!”

Rachel let out a breathy laugh and shifted to try and make herself more comfortable, which meant arching her back more. “I… I can’t hold any more. But that… was incredible,” she said.

Quinn nodded. “It was. You’re incredible, Rachel,” she said, looking at her belly in awe. Quinn touched it lightly, smiling softly at the gasps Rachel let out. Quinn ran a hand over Rachel’s belly button, which had gotten deeper and wider with the widening of Rachel’s belly. Quinn put her finger inside, moaning a bit when she felt the taughtness of Rachel’s stomach around her.

Rachel put her hands on her underbelly. “I feel so stuffed. I don’t even think I could stand up right now. You might have to roll me,” she said.

Quinn laughed. “Well, you feel stuffed because you are stuffed. Like a beautiful turkey,” she teased. “You can stay in bed. No need for rolling you. Yet. How about you sit up? And then we can watch some movies in here for the rest of the day.

Rachel smiled. “I like the sound of that. We should watch the Chocolate Factory movies,” she said.

“That sounds perfect,” Quinn said.

She helped Rachel sit back against the many pillows, smiling when Rachel had to spread her legs to allow her full belly to not be squished. Quinn put the movie on and cuddled into Rachel. That’s how they stayed the whole day, Quinn lazily running her hand over Rachel’s body, giving her belly the most attention.

Quinn was obsessed with her girlfriend, there was nothing more to it. And having a stuffed Rachel by her side the whole day was a perfect day in Quinn’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and suggestions are always welcome! Thank you so much for reading this :D


	6. Sixty Pounds

A Saturday in March was Rachel’s last meeting with the producers before rehearsals were to start. They just wanted to make sure she was on track, and at 180 pounds, she was definitely on track to meeting her goal weight. Quinn had treated her to a big breakfast, and she was currently getting ready in the bedroom. Every time she got dressed, she found herself staring at herself and her new form in the mirror. She loved looking at her body, seeing the subtle and not-so-subtle changes that had happened over the past few months.

Today she was wearing jeans, which were already getting too tight. They stretched tightly around her butt and thighs, and dug in slightly into her waist. But her roomy shirt hid the way the button on her jeans was pulling tightly against her belly. She got so distracted in staring at herself that she didn’t notice Quinn slip into the room and wrap her arms around her from behind, her hands running over the curves of Rachel’s body.

“You look amazing,” she said, kissing over Rachel’s neck.

Rachel chuckled and leaned back into her. “Thank you. I feel pretty great,” she said. “I should get going, though. I don’t want to be late. You can feel me up when I get back,” she teased, turning around and wrapping her arms around Quinn, kissing her deeply.  
Quinn kissed her back and hummed. “Mm, you know I will. But I want to bring you out to lunch first. Maybe we can invite that director friend of yours. He seems very interested,” she said with a grin.

At the last production meeting Rachel had, Quinn had gotten the opportunity to meet Jesse when she picked Rachel up. Quinn had noticed Jesse looking at Rachel with a pleased look in his eye. Quinn wasn’t jealous, she knew Rachel would never leave her for a random director, but Quinn also liked the idea of showing Rachel off to someone. She was proud of her girlfriend, and she knew Rachel was proud of everything she’d accomplished so far, so if Jesse was interested in Rachel’s gain, Quinn was happy to bring someone else occasionally into the mix, if that’s what Rachel wanted.

Rachel rand her hand over Quinn’s chest. “You know I love you the most. Jesse’s just… nice to talk to. I don’t want you to get jealous or anything,” she said.

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel’s forehead. “I’m not jealous. My girl likes showing off how much she can eat. I have no problem letting you do that. Just ask him if he’s interested,” she told her.

Rachel grinned. “I will. I’ll see you after the meeting?” she asked.

“I’ll be waiting with a cookie,” Quinn told her, giving Rachel’s ass a squeeze before kissing her again.

The meeting went normally, though Rachel noticed Jesse’s eyes on her for most of it. Rachel tried not to blush. She had to say that she liked the attention. She was an actress, that’s who she was. She was glad that Quinn wasn’t one to get jealous. Rachel would never want anyone but Quinn. It just nice having other people fawning over her.

Afterwards, Rachel and Jesse were chatting when Quinn found them. “Hey, cutie. Hi, Jesse,” she said, kissing Rachel’s cheek and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Hi, Quinn. I was just telling Rachel how great her progress has been,” Jesse said, his eyes grazing over Rachel’s body.

Quinn smiled and squeezed Rachel’s hip. “She does look beautiful. I don’t know if she’s mentioned it yet, but we’re going out to lunch. Their plates are larger than average and the meal is free if all plates are cleared. Meaning Rachel will probably have to finish mine. Might be more fun with another person there,” she grinned

Jesse’s breathing got shallow for a second and his eyes flicked to Rachel. “I… yeah, I’d love to join you for lunch. If that’s okay with both of you,” he said.

Rachel grinned. “It’s perfectly fine, don’t worry. Now let’s go, I’m starving,” she said, running a hand over her stomach.

They got to the restaurant and sat in a circular, secluded booth in the back corner. They ordered an appetizer and then their meals. The plates were, in fact, quite large. Rachel knew it would be a challenge to finish off all three, but she knew she could do it, especially with the encouragement of another person there.

While they ate, they chatted about the show, about Quinn and Jesse’s jobs. Rachel polished off her own meal and Quinn’s plate quickly enough. Through all her eating, her stomach had stretched considerably so she could eat enough. But she was full enough when Jesse slid his plate over to her, his eyes looking hungrily at her.

“You can do it, Rach,” Quinn whispered encouragingly. 

Rachel took a deep breath and dug in. It took her a while, but she was able to finish the plate. She wanted to impress Jesse, after all, show him that she could pack away a lot of food. Even if that meant pushing the limits of her stomach. She leaned back, her breathing heavy. The act of lying back pushed her shirt up to reveal a sliver of skin, along with the tight waistband of her jeans. Quinn squeezed Rachel’s hand and smiled over at Jesse, who looked almost frozen, his eyes fixed on Rachel’s stomach.

“She’s pretty great at this, isn’t she? You can see why it didn’t take her long to gain this much weight,” Quinn told him.

Jesse nodded. “And she looks so beautiful while she’s eating. Wow, Rachel. You really are wonderful,” he said.

Rachel blushed at the compliment. “Thanks,” she said with a hiccup.

“You know,” Jesse said, staring up at Quinn. “I think we should order desert.”

Quinn smirked evilly. “Now you’re thinking like me. What do you think, Rach? Do you need to use your safeword?” she asked.

Rachel ran her hand over her stomach and took in a breath. “I… I can try,” she said. “You might need to help me. Both of you,” she told them.

“That sounds like a great idea to me,” Quinn said, Jesse just nodding. 

Quinn let Jesse choose what desert to order Rachel, and he decided on a large slice of cheesecake and a slice of fudge cake.

When the desert arrived, Rachel sat forward, spreading her legs a bit so her jeans wouldn’t press into her taught stomach, and started eating. Halfway through the cheesecake, she set the fork down and leaned back. “I can’t…” she breathed.

Quinn rubbed her back. “It’s okay. Jesse can help you,” she told her.

Jesse nodded. “Yeah… yeah. You’ve got room, Rachel,” he said, picking up the fork and taking a big enough piece before putting it to Rachel’s mouth.

Rachel had a slightly hard time getting the food down, though the quick pace of Jesse’s feeding made it easier for her to finish off the cakes.

Rachel was uncomfortably full by the end, her stomach churning with the sheer amount of food she’d stuffed in. All she could do was lay back and rub her belly, which was being tightly dug into by her jeans. 

Quinn reached over and undid the button, letting Rachel’s stomach spill out a bit more. “I don’t think you’ve been this full in a while, baby,” she said, kissing her cheek.

Rachel hummed. “Can you rub it? I don’t think I can move without it,” she said.

Quinn nodded. “Of course. Maybe Jesse would like to do the honours, though?” she asked, looking up at the man.

Jesse, who’d once again been staring at Rachel, nodded. “Oh. Yeah, I’d love to! If Rachel’s comfortable with it,” he said.

“I don’t care who does it, I just need someone to do it,” Rachel said with a puff of laughter.

Jesse chuckled and scooted closer to Rachel. He carefully put his hands on her belly, rejoicing in the feel of the hard, packed stomach under the layer of fat on Rachel’s body. Then, he carefully started rubbing circles into Rachel’s belly. “Tell me if I’m hurting you,” he said. “God, Rachel. You’re getting so big. I still remember how tiny you were at your audition. Now you’ve ballooned out so much in a few months,” he whispered.

Quinn nodded. “She does throw herself into whatever she sets her mind to. Plus she looks so gorgeous like this. I’m really excited to see her final result,” she said, pinching Rachel’s chubby cheek.

Rachel’s eyes were closed, and she could barely hear the conversation around her, only focusing on the feeling of Jesse’s hands on her stomach. It felt good, the pressure of her tight belly being momentarily alleviated.

Quinn told Jesse to apply a bit more pressure to her belly, and when he did, Rachel let out the small squeak she always did, which had such an effect on Quinn, and seemed to have the same effect on Jesse, who kept applying pressure as he rubbed her belly.

“So beautiful, Rachel. You’re going to look amazing for the show,” he told her.

Finally, Rachel seemed to regain a bit of consciousness from her food coma and was able to stand once Quinn had paid the bill. She couldn’t rebutton her jeans, but her coat covered it, though the buttons on it were straining quite a bit.

“Thank you for coming, Jesse. This was really nice,” Rachel said, hugging Jesse lightly.

Jessie smiled. “This was… wow. You look amazing when you eat, you know. So dedicated. I’m jealous that Quinn gets to see you like that every day,” he said.

Quinn smirked. “Damn right I do,” she said, pressing Rachel close. “Maybe we can try this again sometime. You can come over?” she suggested.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. “We’ll see. I’d like that. After all, you only have twenty pounds to go,” he said. He patted Rachel’s stomach against before hailing a cab for Quinn and Rachel.

Rachel got in, with some difficulty due to her overstuffed stomach. Quinn waved goodbye to Jesse and got in beside her girlfriend, putting a hand on her belly.

“You really are amazing, Rach. And seeing you show off your eating skills like that… You make a girl proud,” Quinn told her.

[Reference to about what Rachel's stomach looks like now, she's just a bit bigger around the arms, chest and face.](http://67.media.tumblr.com/8debc53ea2eb7bec20576bb43bfa1564/tumblr_nqn25wVpcs1tdkteeo1_400.jpg) [ And here's a really good manip as to what her face and chest look like! ](http://orig04.deviantart.net/1492/f/2016/146/7/f/bigger_and_better____by_mattbrewer-da3tilv.jpg)


	7. Seventy-five pounds... and eighty pounds!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel finally reaches two hundred pounds; the girls reach an agreement about Jesse.

Rachel looked at the number on the scale. 195 pounds. She had a week left to gain five pounds and meet the goals set by the producers, and she knew that she would easily meet that goal. Especially since half of Rachel’s field of vision looking down at the scale was taken up by her belly. She was almost sad that this journey she’d been on with Quinn was coming to an end, but Rachel was also very excited to start rehearsals for her show, to take the next steps in her career. She stepped off the scale and finished getting ready, which really just meant putting on sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Now that she was close to her goal, she knew that Quinn was going to be stuffing her almost constantly in order to reach it. A thought that made Rachel very, very excited.

Surely enough, there was a freshly-baked chocolate cake waiting for her when she went to the kitchen, Quinn sitting at the table beside it.

“I’m at 195 pounds. Almost there,” Rachel said excitedly, sitting down in front of the cake.

Quinn beamed. “That’s amazing, baby. I knew you could do it,” she said, leaning over to kiss Rachel. “Though you still have five pounds to go. You can start with this cake.” 

Rachel nodded and looked at the cake excitedly. “It smells amazing. I’ll just go get a fork,” she said.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and put a hand on Rachel’s. “If I would have wanted you to eat it with a fork, I would have given you a fork,” she said. She smirked at her. “You know that scene in Matilda, where that kid eats the chocolate cake? You’re going to do that.”

Rachel’s eyes widened, and despite herself, she found herself slightly aroused at the prospect. The firm authority in Quinn’s voice helped with that as well. Rachel took a deep breath, trying to settle her heartbeat and grinned at Quinn. “I… yes. Okay. I can do it,” she said, her voice squeaky. She settled comfortably in her chair and then reached for the cake, scooping out a large piece with her hand and started eating.

She lost herself in the calm of eating, like she’d been doing more and more often lately. She barely noticed the time go by, all she could think about what eating the food in front of her. She knew Quinn was watching her intently, but all she could think about was the heavy, delicious taste of the cake in her mouth, settling in her stomach. It was such an amazing euphoric state, and Rachel knew she’d never be able to get enough of it.

She finished the cake a while later and came out of her trance. Her hands were covered in icing, as was her face. Her chest had even caught some crumbs. She was sure that in that moment, to Quinn, she looked exactly like the kid from Matilda, especially as she licked the icing off her fingers.

Quinn’s breathing was shallow as she watched Rachel. Watching her pack away a whole cake was one of Quinn’s favourite activities, though Rachel’s stomach didn’t look as full as it usually did after a full cake. Quinn made a note that the next cake would have to be bigger to accommodate the size of Rachel’s growing belly. She got up from the chair and straddled Rachel’s lap, kissing her deeply and starting to lick and nip at her cheeks and chin, cleaning up the icing off of Rachel’s face. “You’re so beautiful, Rachel. Do you even know what you do to me?” she whispered, running her hands over Rachel’s body.

Rachel laughed. “By the sheer amount of sex we have, I definitely know what I do to you,” she said with a chuckle. “I love you so much. I’m so happy, you know. I’m the luckiest girl in the world to have such a hot, amazing girlfriend.”

Quinn grinned. “You make it easy, babe.”

Rachel kissed Quinn again and cleared her throat. “Can you get me a glass of milk, please? I’m parched,” she said.

Quinn got a devilish look on her face and place her hands around Rachel’s belly. “It feels like you have a bit more room in there. I think I should get the funnel. What do you think?” she asked.

Rachel grinned. “You know I like the funnel. I think that sounds like a perfect idea,” she said.

Quinn hummed. “Wonderful. Stay here,” she said, patting Rachel’s stomach. She got the funnel and pulled out two large cartons of milk. Then, she fixed the funnel to Rachel’s face and got the first carton ready. “Squeeze my wrist if you need to stop. Now I’m going to start,” she told her and she started pouring.

Rachel diligently drank down the milk. She started getting uncomfortably full by the time Quinn finished off the second carton, but didn’t feel the need to stop her. Rachel had grown accustomed to the pain of being completely stuffed. She even enjoyed it. She put a hand on her belly and let out a burp. “I can’t… no more,” she breathed.

Quinn looked at Rachel with a smile on her face. “Of course. We’ll let you digest for a bit. Let’s go on the couch,” she said. They settled on the sofa, Rachel leaning back against Quinn, Quinn’s hands gently massaging Rachel’s belly.

“You give amazing massages,” Rachel said.

“Yeah? Better than Jesse? You seemed to really enjoy his belly rub,” Quinn said. 

Rachel gave her a look. “It was a good belly rub; I have to admit. But yours are a lot nicer, trust me,” she told her. “Please don’t get jealous. I’m going to be seeing him every day starting next week.”

Quinn chuckled. “I’m not jealous, I’m just teasing. He’s nice, he’s attractive, and he likes you like this just as much as I do. I don’t mind if we go to dinner again sometime. Or if he comes here. I think he really liked feeding you,” she said, squeezing the tiny love handle Rachel had formed on her belly.

Rachel blushed. “That was really hot. I think you loved watching me be fed, too, though.”

“Well, you wouldn’t be wrong,” Quinn laughed. “Don’t worry about my getting jealous. I want you to be happy and chubby,” she told her.

Rachel grinned. “Thank you. Maybe we can go for dinner after our first rehearsal?”

“I like the sound of that,” Quinn said, kissing Rachel’s cheek. "I think we'll have to have a chat with him while we're at it. You like the attention, I like showing you off. We should make this a more permanent agreement."  
*****************************************************  
They spent the rest of the day on the couch, Quinn feeding Rachel various snacks they had around the house. The week passed just as the other weeks had, with Quinn leaving large meals for Rachel during the day and then helping her eat at night.

Then, the Friday before Rachel was to start rehearsals, she stepped on the scale and grinned at the numbers she saw there. 203 pounds. She’d gone over the goal. She shuddered a bit at seeing the 2 at the start of her weight. She’d never weighed more than 125 pounds before, and now here she was, over two hundred pounds. She looked at herself in the mirror, at her large thighs, hips, breasts, her huge belly. She adored her new frame. And she couldn’t wait to show it off in rehearsals. This show was going to be amazing.

She ran out to the living room to where Quinn was sitting on the sofa and straddled her girlfriend’s hips, Quinn’s hands immediately resting on Rachel’s ass.

“Guess who weighs two hundred and three pounds,” Rachel sang.

Quinn’s eyes widened and she hugged Rachel tightly. “Rach! We did it. Oh my gosh. You look so beautiful,” she said, her hands running over Rachel’s form. “You’re going to look so beautiful on that stage. I can’t wait,” she told her, kissing her softly. “You know, I think you need an extra-large pizza to celebrate,” she said.

Rachel chuckled. “Quinnie, I already reached the goal,” she said.

Quinn raised her brow. “Sweetie, you’re going to be dancing all the time. You’re going to lose the weight in no time. You have to keep up with the food schedule if you want to stay at two hundred pounds,” she told her.

Rachel blushed as her stomach gurgled at the thought of eating the pizza. “O-okay. You’re right. I am kind of starving,” she said, kissing Quinn’s cheek.

“And who am I to deny your belly the food it craves, hmm?” Quinn said, reaching for the phone.

**[ Rachel at 203 pounds!](http://orig02.deviantart.net/1577/f/2014/277/c/e/huge_plump_girl_with_a_massive_belly_by_calculon123-d81n3cn.jpg)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Rachel's weight gain journey (for now...) Now I'll be jumping into rehearsal and show stuff! Let me know if you have any requests I can write in :D


	8. Rehearsal (215 pounds)

The morning of the show’s rehearsal, Rachel woke up bright and early. She was excited. She’d had a couple of weeks to get used to her new body and had learned how to move around in it. Now she was excited to jump into the thick of things. She missed performing. Now her chance to become a star was finally becoming a reality.  
Rachel got ready and dressed in the new work out clothes Quinn had bought her to celebrate the occasion and then went to the kitchen, where Quinn had made Rachel some waffles, French toast, eggs and bacon for breakfast. Even though Rachel had reached her goal weight, Quinn hadn’t stopped feeding her excess amounts of food. Rachel did have to keep her form, after all.  


“Oh, Quinn, this looks delicious, thank you so much!” Rachel said excitedly, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek before sitting down and tucking in.  


Quinn smiled and put a smoothie down in front of Rachel before sitting. “I wanted you to have a good breakfast before your big day. Are you excited?” she asked.  


Rachel nodded. “Yes, I am. I already know the script so it’ll be fun to get to play off the other actors,” she said in between bites.  


Quinn reached over to squeezed Rachel’s hand. “I’m so excited for you, babe. You deserve all of this,” she said.  


Rachel grinned. “Thank you. I’m really looking forward to it. I’m looking forward to dinner with Jesse tonight, too,” she said.  


The week before, they had invited Jesse over to discuss an arrangement. Quinn and Rachel both liked the idea of bringing Jesse into the mix for various reasons ranging from Rachel liking being the centre if attention to Quinn liking the idea of showing off Rachel. They agreed that they would go out to dinner with Jesse once in a while and he’d maybe come over to their apartment a few times a month to participate in the act of stuffing Rachel and helping her maintain her weight.  


Quinn smiled. “I’m sure it’s going to be great. You’ll have built up an appetite by then, too,” she said with a mischievous grin. “Now drink your smoothie before it gets warm.”  


Rachel decided to take a cab that morning, since breakfast had taken her a bit longer than expected, and Rachel didn’t want to be late. As she sat in the cab, she rubbed her stomach gently, feeling a little bit full after the large breakfast. But Rachel had grown accustomed to that stuffed feeling, so she thought nothing of it.  


She introduced herself to the cast and crew and chatted with them until Jesse arrived, carrying two large boxes of donuts.  


“Good morning, everyone. Grab a donut and take a seat. I want to say a few words before we get started,” he said, his eyes lingering on Rachel for a moment.  


Rachel waved at him and grabbed a donut, sitting in a chair near one of the boxes. She ate as the others grabbed their own donut and then listened to Jesse intently as he said his introductory words. She barely noticed her hand continuously reaching into the box until her hand hit empty cardboard, the six or so donuts that had been left in the box were now settled into her already-packed belly. She blushed and hoped nobody had noticed.  


Jesse finished speaking and went over to Rachel, who, upon standing up, felt that her stomach was now more full than it had been before.  


Jesse’s hand discreetly brushed against Rachel’s belly as he whispered, “Did you eat all of those donuts?” with a grin. “You look great, by the way. I know I keep saying this, but you’re absolutely perfect for this role,” he told her.  


Rachel smiled. “You won’t be disappointed,” she said.  


They got started, and Rachel could tell that this cast was already so talented. She felt herself lagging a bit, her movements a little less fluid due to the fact that her stomach was overly full. Luckily, Rachel was able to play it off as a “character choice,” but the smirk Jesse was giving her told her that he knew exactly what was going on.  


The feeling of fullness dissipated after lunch time and Rachel was mostly back on her game by then.  


Once rehearsal was finished, Jesse and Rachel walked towards the restaurant they’d agreed to meet Quinn at, discussing the show, until finally Jesse’s gaze settled on Rachel’s round belly.  


“How much did Quinn make you eat this morning? I wanted to tease you with those donuts but I didn’t think you’d be so full afterwards,” he said.  


Rachel blushed. “It was a lot, I admit… I didn’t think I’d be so full. I guess I have to readjust the way I eat… It didn’t look bad, did it?” she asked.  


Jesse shook his head. “No, no, on the contrary. You looked amazing. If I could, I’d have you go on stage completely stuffed every night,” he said. “You look gorgeous no matter what. You’re killing this role, Rachel Berry.”  


“Thank you. I’m glad that I can bring your vision to life,” she said just as they met up with Quinn.  


“Hey, how did it go?” Quinn asked, hugging Rachel tightly.  


Rachel hugged her back and grinned. “It was so amazing. I love it so much, Quinn,” she said.  


Quinn looked up at Jesse. “I hope you have pictures. I want to see our girl in action,” she said.  


“I’ll get you some tomorrow. But in the meantime, maybe don’t stuff her silly tomorrow before rehearsal? She had a few donuts and looked like she was going to explode all morning,” Jesse said with a chuckle.  


“Well, knowing Rachel, it was more than a few donuts,” Quinn said, poking Rachel’s belly. “And anyways, I’m sure she looked gorgeous with her belly all stuffed.”  


Jesse hummed. “She really did. But I’m sure it was less-than comfortable,” he said.  


Quinn chuckled. “I guess you’re right. I guess I’ll just have to stuff you silly when you home,” she said to a blushing Rachel.  


“I look forward to it. But right now I’m mostly excited for dinner. I’m starving,” Rachel said with a whine.  


“Oh, yes, let’s get you fed. I’m thinking pasta for the entrée. What about you, Jesse?” Quinn asked as she led Rachel inside.  


Jesse hummed. “Hmm, maybe a pizza? And some appetizers? That goes well with pasta,” he said.  


“Weren’t you just worried about me looking like I was going to burst?” Rachel asked teasingly.  


Jesse laughed. “Only during rehearsal, Rach. Afterwards… well, you know how I like your belly. Big, round and stuffed,” he told her.  


And indeed did Rachel look ready to pop by the end of that night. Jesse and Quinn made balloon jokes while Rachel rested between them in the back of the cab with her heavy belly resting on her thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter! Exam season is crazy, but I hope you like! Let me know in the comments if there is anything you want to see! For reference, this (http://orig15.deviantart.net/49d3/f/2015/166/6/0/sexy_upset_belly_gurgles_by_bellyruubs-d8xgt0i.jpg) is what Rachel looks like now! Left is her normally, right is her with a stuffed belly.  
> Thank you so much for continuing to read this super kinky fantasy of mmine!


	9. 230 lbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets stuffed silly (again). They receive some very concerning news.

Rachel, Quinn, and Jesse made their way home after dinner with the cast. They were about four months into rehearsals, and these dinners with the cast had gotten more and more frequent. Rachel was beginning to suspect that Quinn and Jesse weren’t the only ones who enjoyed watching her eat. But it didn’t matter, because Rachel liked the attention. She liked the donuts her leading man brought her every morning, and the milkshakes the girls from the chorus bought her over their lunch break. The attention was nice and it did help maintain Rachel’s rounded form that she absolutely needed for the show. And if she as stuffed full during the rehearsal? It just made her character seem more realistic. Plus, Rachel loved the feeling of her full, heavy belly, even if she was starting to get more and more winded with every rehearsal.

As they walked home from the restaurant, Rachel’s stomach stuck out and peeked out slightly from under her blouse, the buttons of which were slightly pulling apart. Rachel tried to push her shirt down to cover her belly, but when Quinn and Jesse noticed, they just grabbed both of Rachel’s hands, leaving her no choice to walk with her belly on almost full display. At least holding on to them helped her walk with less of a pronounced waddle, something she’d developed every time she over ate. Which was almost always nowadays.

When they finally got home, Rachel flopped on the couch, her legs spread to accommodate her belly. Jesse knelt in front of her and started rubbing her taught skin.

“Someone ate well tonight,” he said, looking up at her over the curve of her belly. “You looked so good, Rach.”

Rachel blushed and looked down at Jesse, a movement that only pronounced her double chin even more. “Thank you. The food was really good at this place. You guys always find the best restaurants,” she said.

“Well, you aren’t exactly that picky, are you, Rach?” Quinn teased, sitting beside Rachel and pressing down on the top of her belly. “You look about to burst out of that top. I was almost hoping it’d happen when you were scarfing down all those deserts,” she whispered.

Rachel pouted and put a hand on her own belly. “I thought it would happen too, honestly. I should probably change into something more comfortable,” she said, starting to gather the strength to get up.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and gently pushed Rachel back down. “You know the rules, Rach. If you outgrow something, you take it off when it bursts off of you,” she said. “Do you think you can take a bit more food? I have a pudding shake with your name on it.”

Rachel bit her lip and looked down at Jesse, who was still rubbing her underbelly.

“You definitely have more space, Rach,” he told her, bouncing her belly to show.

Rachel looked back at Quinn. “Okay. I’ll do it. However much you want, I won’t stop,” she said with a smile.

Quinn smirked. “That’s what I like to hear. Lean back and wait,” she said, kissing her lips before going to get the heavy, fattening 2 gallons of weight gain shake from the kitchen, along with a new funnel they’d purchased, which attached to Rachel’s face and didn’t require anyone to hold it. Quinn tightened it over Rachel’s chubby cheeks and kissed her forehead before starting to pour the shake inside Rachel.

Jesse remained at his position between Rachel’s legs, still rubbing her belly as he felt the shake add itself to the mountain of food already packed into Rachel’s belly. He put his hands on both sides of Rachel’s belly so he could feel it expanding under his hands, feel the stretch of Rachel’s skin. And hear the creaking of Rachel’s buttons.

As Rachel greedily gulped down the shake (Quinn and Jesse were always in awe that Rachel could always, always take a weight gain shake even after the biggest of stuffing sessions), the gaps in between the buttons on Rachel’s shirt slowly widened, up to the point where Rachel’s deep belly button was framed by the two sides of the blouse. Rachel groaned as she felt the blouse dig into her huge belly. Then, a loud popping sound could be heard, and a sharp ting! As Rachel’s button hit the glass table.

Quinn smiled at Rachel’s expanding belly. “One down. Try to get at least another two buttons,” she said, pouring the shake even faster into Rachel’s mouth. Rachel was now breathing heavily from the feeding, and from the fullness in her belly. She hoped the next buttons would pop quickly. Another button popped by the time Quinn finished pouring the shake in Rachel’s mouth. The final button over Rachel’s belly gave way when she took a deep breath, relieved from having finally finished the shake. Her belly was now overfull, sticking out proudly, making her look at least nine months pregnant with twins. She was baffled at how big she was able to get, and also turned on by it.

Quinn and Jesse were equally mesmerized by Rachel’s belly. Quinn left the funnel in Rachel’s mouth and went to touch the taught skin. She pressed in, her hand only being able to push in about half an inch. “Good job, Rachel. Any more food and you’d pop like a balloon,” she said, kissing her hair and then taking off the funnel.

Rachel let out a series of groans, able to do nothing but her hands on her gargantuan belly. “No more… so full,” she said.

Jesse ran a hand through her hair. “I think you’ve definitely had enough for one night. Let’s get you to bed,” he said

Rachel groaned again. “Don wanna stand up. Roll me,” she told them.

Quinn laughed and reached for Rachel’s hand. “If only we could, babe. But we can to it right now,” she said. 

She and Jesse helped haul Rachel up. Her belly took up most of her posture, her back arched backwards to support her belly.

“Fuck, Rachel. You look amazing like this,” Jesse whispered, putting a hand under Rachel’s belly and feeling the weight of it. “Can never get enough,” he said.

They slowly walked a waddling Rachel to the bedroom. Quinn helped her into a t-shirt and then tucked her into bed, where Rachel promptly fell asleep.

“Let me go make up the guest bed for you,” Quinn told Jesse.

The next morning, after Quinn had had a dream of Rachel swelling up into a big, round blueberry like in a certain movie, Quinn woke up to the sound of Jesse cursing in the living  
room as he spoke to someone, most likely on the phone. Rachel heard it too and sat up, rubbing her eyes. “What’s going on?” she asked softly.

Quinn was about to go and check on Jesse when he knocked quietly at their door. “Can I come in?” he asked through the door.

“Come in, Jesse,” Rachel called. “What’s up?” she asked.

Jesse sighed and leaned against the doorframe. “Those were the producers. Our funding fell through,” he said.

Rachel frowned. “What does that mean?” she asked.

“It means the show’s cancelled, Rach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about how late this is! I'm going to try to update at least once a week from now on... Hopefully this chapter makes up for it? As always, if there's something you want to see, comment below and let me know!


	10. 250 lbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel finds out the fate of the show; the cast members throw Rachel a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry about how late this is :3 I hope you guys like this chapter! I might make the last as I'm not sure how to continue, but as always, I'll accept any suggestions in the comments!!
> 
> Also, I'm completely overestimating how big a Coke and Mentos bloat makes someone in the chapter. Forgive the fantasy ;)

“So what does this mean for the show?” Rachel asked Jesse as she dug into her stack of waffles.

Jesse had finally stopped pacing, having gotten off the phone with the producers about half an hour ago.

“It means we have no money. We can’t continue. We’re trying to find more financial backers but it’s looking grim,” Jesse said.

Rachel frowned. “But why? Everything was going so well.”

“It happens all the time, button. They ran out of money, or found something they liked better to throw their money at,” Jesse told her. “It’ll be okay, we’ll figure it out. We just need to sit tight,” he told her.

Rachel nodded and kept eating. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. This show is amazing. It deserves to be seen. And you deserve this show,” she said.

“Thanks, Rach. I’ll try my best,” he said. “I should go help out with all this. I’ll call you with any updates. You just keep eating,” he told her with a smile, poking her nose.

“I’ll make sure of that, don’t worry,” Quinn said, setting some bacon in front of Rachel. “Good luck, Jesse.”  
* * *  
After breakfast, Rachel and Quinn said on the sofa, Rachel leaning against Quinn, Quinn’s hands gently massing Rachel’s belly as they watched TV.

“Quinn…” Rachel asked. “If the show really is over… do you want me to lose the weight?”

Quinn’s hands paused for a second, trying to determine what to say. “You… can lose to weight if you want. I’ll support you either way,” she said, even though   
Rachel losing weight was the last thing Quinn wanted. Quinn was happy that she’d gotten to help Rachel get to 250 pounds, and if Rachel wanted to stop, that would be totally fine.

That didn’t mean Quinn wanted her to.

Rachel bit her lip. “I… I don’t know if I want to. I like being big. I liked eating whatever I want whenever I want. And I like the way you and Jesse tease me whenever I overeat,” she said.

“Which is all the time,” Quinn chuckled, kissing Rachel’s cheek. “Look, this,” she said, jiggling Rachel’s belly, “is incredibly hot. You know I love you like this. I can’t get enough of my sexy, jiggly girl. But if you want to lose the weight to get more acting jobs, I’d never stop you. It’s totally up to you.”

Rachel laughed and put a hand on her belly. “I think I’ll keep it. I’d feel weight being skinny again,” she said. “Plus I’m sure there are plenty of fat acting roles I can find.”

Quinn and leaned over to kiss Rachel deeply. “I really like the sound of that. You just tell me if you want to stop, okay?”

Rachel nodded. “I will. For now I want to keep pigging out, though,” she said.

Quinn grinned. “Well then. Let me get you some cookies, my little piggy.

They didn’t hear back from Jesse that day. Rachel barely even noticed, though, being too busy by the stream of food Quinn was supplying her with. It was only the next day, as Rachel dug into her mid-afternoon snack (a giant milkshake and a few cupcakes), that there was a knock on their door.

Jesse was there, a bag full of croissants and cream puffs in hand. 

Rachel smiled at him. “Hey Jesse!” she said, her mouth full.

Jesse chuckled and went to set the bag down. “I’ve been better. I see you’re still as hungry as ever,” he teased.

“As if she’d ever stop being hungry,” Quinn said, putting a hand on Rachel’s shoulders. “How are you?”

Jesse sighed. “It looks like the show’s really over. I’m sorry, Rach,” he said.

Rachel set down her spoon and sighed. “I’m sorry too,” she said. “But maybe it’s for the best. You’ll find another show that’s going to be even better, and it’ll   
get you that Tony you deserve.”

Jesse chuckled. “You’re too sweet,” he said. “I just feel bad that you gained all this weight for the show to fall through.”

Rachel shrugged and took another big gulp. “It’s okay. Quinn and I both like it. I think it was a blessing in disguise, really,” she said, putting a hand on Quinn’s. “Things will work out.”

“I’m sure they will,” Jesse said. “Now, I brought you from snacks. I didn’t realize you’d be eating.”

Rachel blushed. “Well, I might have some room…”

“She definitely has room,” Quinn, said, pinching Rachel’s cheek. “Finish your milkshake and then you can have Jesse’s food.”

That weekend, the cast threw a goodbye party. It was also a chance for those of them who had brought Rachel food every day in rehearsal and helped her grow   
to see her eat one more time. 

Rachel had noticed that a majority of her fellow cast members had enjoyed watching her eat and gain weight over the months. It made her blush to think about it, but she also loved the attention. Quinn also loved the idea of everyone wanting to watch Rachel swell up. If she had to share Rachel with everyone for one night, that was no big deal.

She and Quinn arrived at the party, which was already in full swing. There was an impressive buffet, which Rachel gravitated to immediately, pulling Quinn along.

Jesse came up to them as Rachel filled up a plate. “Hey, you. You two look great tonight,” he told them.

Rachel smiled. “Thank you. So do you. Very handsome.”

“Thanks,” Jesse said, smirking at the amount of food Rachel was putting in her plate. “You might want to pace yourself. I think everyone here wants to see you stuffed silly tonight,” he said.

“Oh they definitely do,” Quinn said, looking at the people who were watching Rachel. “That’s why I told Rach to wear a loose dress, after all,” she said, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek.

Rachel giggled. “I’ll be okay. You know how much food I can hold,” she said to Jesse.

As the night went on, Rachel munched away on food that other people brought her, or that she filled onto her plate on her many trips to the buffet table. She and Quinn talked with reminiscing about the show, discussing their plans for the future.

Conversations seemed to switch over to Rachel’s weight as the night drew on. How much weight she had gained, how much she planned to gain (to which   
Quinn had replied, “That’s an undetermined number,” with a mischievous glint to Rachel), how much she ate in a day (which Quinn was more than happy to talk about.)

It was after a while of these conversations that someone asked Rachel and Quinn if ever they’d tried a Coke and Mentos bloat.

Quinn had heard of it, and had wanted to try it with Rachel at some point, but they’d never had time.

That’s when Allan, one of the chorus boys, mentioned that he’d brought a pack of mentos. And that there were still a few unopened bottles of pop.

Quinn looked at Rachel with a smirk. “You don’t have to try it now if you don’t want to. It’d be kind of hot, though,” she said.

Rachel giggled, silly from all the food she’d already eaten. “I’d love to try it. It sounds interesting.”

Allan handed the Mentos to Quinn and went to get Rachel a bottle of the soda while Jesse pulled up a chair.

Everyone crowded around Rachel and watched as she opened the Mentos. “How many do I take?” she asked Quinn. 

“Start with two. We’ll go from there. Remember not to chew them,” Quinn said, pinching Rachel’s cheek.

Rachel swallowed down the candy before leaning back in the chair, smiling at Quinn as she opened the bottle and started pouring it in Rachel’s mouth.

As the bubbles went down, Rachel’s burned slightly. She soon got used to it, though, and after a few minutes, with lots of encouragement from the crowd, the   
whole bottle was inside of her. She felt bloated enough from that alone, but then she felt a bubbling sensation in her belly.

“How does it feel?” someone asked.

“It feels… funny,” she said, putting a hand on her stomach. Her eyes widened as she felt her stomach slowly pushing out against her hand.

“Oh my gosh, it’s working!” she said with a chuckle. The bubbling sensation grew and Rachel’s belly kept growing slowly, stretching her out. She popped a few   
more Mentos in her mouth, just to see what it would do.

After a while, Rachel had to spread her legs to accommodate her growing belly until finally, finally, the bubbling stopped, and she stopped growing. Rachel’s skin felt taught and overstretched. 

It was amazing.

Rachel had never felt so full and it was amazing.

Quinn helped pull Rachel up to her feet, which emphasized her belly more and pulled at the dress Rachel was wearing, a few seams popping.

Quinn put a hand on her belly and groaned. “Rach, you’re so big,” she said.

“I feel huge. Like a balloon,” Rachel laughed. “Why didn’t we try this sooner?” she said.

She let everyone touch her overstretched belly. A few of them pressed down, making Rachel whimper in pain at how full she was. Others, Jesse and Quinn   
included, put bits of food at Rachel’s mouth, trying to see how much more her belly could take. Surprisingly, the answer was quite a bit. By the end of the   
night, most of the food was gone and Rachel’s dress was pulling tight around her voluptuous body, barely containing her swollen belly.

Rachel waddled home with Quinn. She pulled her dress off immediately and lay down, groaning at the big belly that loomed above her when she did.

Quinn kissed and rubbed at Rachel’s belly. “Look at you. All it would take is a small bit of food and you’d pop, hm?” she teased, squeezing Rachel’s lovehandles. “I love you when you’re this big and full. Can’t wait to see you fatter.”

Rachel hummed, almost asleep. “Me neither. Want to get so fat for you. How big do you want me?” she mumbled.

Quinn smiled and got in bed, cuddling Rachel close to her. “We’ll see. I haven’t made up my mind yet.


	11. 406 lbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, Rachel is even bigger than either she or Quinn had ever imagined. But they love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's summer, and last year's swimsuit is almost always too tight, so I was inspired to write a kinky ficlet because why not! Plus I missed this verse! I'm so sorry for the long gap between posts. I hope you enjoy, and as always if there's anything you'd want to see in this verse, feel free to suggest it—I may be inspired to write more!

Two years after the show’s cancellation, Rachel’s weight had done nothing but balloon. Quinn had been promoted to a much higher-paying job, giving Rachel less stress about finding more roles. Plus, Rachel had found a few small plus-size modelling jobs that definitely helped pay their massive grocery bill.  
As Quinn always joked, eating was Rachel’s full-time job. She’d even entered a few eating contests—and won, of course. It was what she did. And that’s how Rachel ended up the way she was now with a round, sagging belly resting atop her thick thighs, triple D-cup breasts resting atop her belly, a pronounced double chin, and large, wobbly arms that tapered into chubby fingers.  


To Quinn, she was a vision.  


To Rachel, this was heaven.  


Rachel had always wanted to be pampered and paid attention to. Of course, she always thought that would be by thousands of adoring Broadway fans. But having it be by her adoring girlfriend was more than enough for her. Especially since she got to relax and do nothing but eat. And eat. And eat. Plus nothing beat the look on Quinn’s face when she came home to find Rachel in the same spot she’d left her, food crumbs littering her body and countless food wrappers and containers surrounding her. Rachel felt like a fat, round princess.  


The only thing that Rachel hated about being over four hundred pounds: the summer heat. Every time the temperature went up, Rachel’s body grew warmer. Luckily they had air conditioning in the apartment. What was better was when she and Quinn had rented a small beach house in Martha’s Vineyard. Rachel could go to the beach and cool off whenever she wanted. That’s when she was happiest. Quinn helping Rachel stuff herself with the most decadent food, and then cooling off in their pool or the beach. This was where they were the most relaxed and comfortable, and where Rachel felt the most like completely giving into her gluttony.  


This summer was even more special, since they were celebrating Rachel hitting the four hundred pound threshold. Her skinny, one-hundred-and-twenty pound self was completely engulfed by her new rotund frame.  


Rachel was lounging back on the bed, her belly packed tight from a meal that comprised of literal mountains of pasta and loads of every kind of seafood. To anyone it would have been an impossible feat, but to Rachel, it was only slightly more than she could fit. She was watching Quinn rifle through the closet, looking for something.  


While Rachel had grown wide, Quinn had stayed trim and slim, and they both adored the contrast. Rachel thought Quinn was the most beautiful girl in the world, and Quinn thought the same about Rachel.  


With a shout of victory, Quinn stood up and turned to Rachel, holding up what looked to be a swimsuit.  


“I knew we still had this here somewhere!” Quinn said happily.  


“An old swimsuit?” Rachel asked, a quizzical tone in her voice. “What are you up to, Quinn Fabray?”  


Quinn smirked. “This is your swimsuit from last year. Remember?” she said, holding it up. It was a beige-coloured one piece, though it had a cut out on the stomach area, criss-crossed with straps. “You were what? Three hundred, three hundred and thirty pounds last summer? I want you to try it on for me,” she said with a sweet smile.  


Rachel felt a shiver of excitement go through her. There weren’t many old clothes she could try on to see how much she’d grown. Some of her old skinny jeans she could barely get her calves into. But a swimsuit was stretchy. Even if it was snug seventy pounds ago, she could probably get it up her body. What it would look like on her body was almost too obscene to think about.  


“I think I really like that idea,” Rachel said. She hauled herself off her bed, holding on to her still-full belly, and started undressing. “You will have to help me in it, though.”  


Quinn chuckled. “Of course. We’re going to have to stretch this thing as much as possible,” she said, approaching her girlfriend.  


Indeed, the suit was a challenge to get on. Rachel’s legs passed through the holes without much difficulty, but stretching it out over her hips and belly took about thirty minutes. By the time Rachel had the straps around her shoulders, she was out of breath, which was only accentuated by the fact that the suit was so tight. It was like wearing a corset, except that it wasn’t holding anything in. Instead, Rachel looked like she was in a sausage casing ready to burst.  
Her breasts were barely contained by the swimsuit. Bending over would threaten to spill them out of the deep-cut cleavage. Where the suit was really snug was around her middle. The criss-crossed straps pulled tight across, creating indents in Rachel’s belly, stomach fat oozing out in between them. Rachel could feel those straps digging tight into the flesh. As uncomfortable as it was, Rachel loved the feeling of being in a swimsuit way too tight.  
Quinn loved it too. She reached out and put a finger on one of the stomach straps, only being able to pull it out a few centimeters before it snapped back onto Rachel’s stomach.  


“Wow, those are pulling tight. I think the swimsuit might be a little too tight for you, darling,” Quinn teased, gripping at a mound of fat peeking out from between the stomach straps.  


Rachel put a hand on her belly, that just looked even huger from this perspective. “It’s so tight. It’s pulling tight everywhere,” she said. “I honestly don’t know how we’re going to get this off,” she told Quinn, trying to tug at the shoulder strap.  
Quinn laughed. “I think we’ll have to cut you out of it. It looks like it’s about to sink into your skin it’s so tight. It looks so hot,” she said, pressing herself close to Rachel’s belly and kissing her deeply. “Now I think you need a snack, hm? It’s already been two hours since you ate. Don’t want my big, juicy girl to get hungry,” she said, jiggling her belly.  


Rachel nodded giddily. “I’m starved, I could definitely go for a snack.”  


Quinn told Rachel to go wait on the patio while she prepared Rachel’s snack, which was fruit, cheese, crackers, assorted meats and some bread served on a large platter. And of course a couple large bottles of soda to wash it down.  


Quinn sat beside Rachel with the food and took some for herself before letting Rachel dig in greedily into the rest. Rachel knew that Quinn liked when Rachel made a show of her gluttony. That’s why Rachel took part in so many eating contests. Quinn loved watching Rachel eat with reckless abandon, and Rachel loved the feeling of eating so quickly she couldn’t even notice herself get full. That’s how she finished her platter: eating handfuls of fruit at the time, the juice squirting over her cheeks and hands, taking a bite straight from the brie wheel without cutting off a piece first, mashing bread and piles of meat together and stuffing it into her mouth.  


As Rachel ate, Quinn watched. What Rachel couldn’t see was how her gargantuan belly grew with the food she shoved in it. It almost looked like she was inflating in real time, especially when she swallowed an entire bottle of soda in a few gulps.  


Quinn saw the straps on the stomach of Rachel’s swimsuit grow tighter. She saw the sides of the swimsuit stretch more and more until the seams could practically be heard ripping. But Rachel didn’t care, she continued to chew and munch and gulp until there was nothing left. Her belly was tight as a drum, and the swimsuit was holding on for dear life.  


“That was delicious,” Rachel said, leaning back and wiping her mouth.  


Quinn reached over and kissed Rachel’s cheek. “It looks like you enjoyed yourself,” she said, patting her stuffed belly. She tugged at the stomach straps and chuckled when they barely budged. “I think you still have room. Maybe one more bottle of soda? I can grab some mentos,” she said with a wink. “I’d love to see how much we can stretch these straps,” she said.  


Rachel grinned. “I think that sounds wonderful,” she said. She reached for another litre of soda and started gulping it down while Quinn got the mentos. She been practicing, and swallowed down almost half the pack before continuing to chug down the soda, and another bottle after that, just for good luck. That’s when her belly started growing. Even though they’d done this many times, the fizzy burbling in her belly always took her by surprise. But Rachel loved it, especially when she could feel herself getting bigger. She felt the swimsuit get tighter across her belly, to the point where they were cutting into her skin sharply. When she put the second bottle down, she felt a pressure release, along with a loud snap. Two straps on each side burst off loudly, Rachel stomach, imprinted with red criss cross marks, spilling free from the confinement.  


Rachel let out a loud burp and rubbed her newly freed belly, which was hard under the inches of fat there. “Well, it’s a good thing I actually have a bathing suit that fits,” she said with a chuckle. She leaned back and let her stomach continue to inflate with the fizzy mentos inside until she looked—and felt—absolutely pinned under her massive stomach.  


Quinn, who’d been watching, completely mesmerized, reached out to poke her girlfriend’s belly. “It amazes me how your belly can always look like an actual balloon when you stuff it,” she said, leaning over to kiss it, right above the belly button.  


Rachel smiled. “It feels good, too, being a big balloon,” she said.  


They stayed out on the patio for a few hours, since, as they quickly discovered, Rachel was too bloated to move out of the chair. Quinn lavished attention on Rachel’s belly, rubbing cream on it, bouncing it, sticking her fingers and various objects into Rachel’s wide, overstretched belly button, which Quinn could never get enough of.  


Finally, finally, Rachel was able to move from her chair, though she walked with a slow waddle since her belly was still somewhat heavy. Quinn helped her out of the too tight bathing suit and into one of the large flowy housedresses Rachel liked to wear when she wasn’t going anywhere.  


Not too long after, Rachel’s gargantuan gut let out a gurgle, and it wasn’t from being full.  


Quinn kissed her girlfriend’s chubby cheek. “How about a few pizzas and some ice cream?” she suggested.  


Rachel patted her belly. “How could I ever say no to you?”


End file.
